adaw
by Aprktbrt
Summary: Kisah pendek liburan absurd Kiseki no Sedai. / "KYAAA A-AKASHICCHI BAGAIMANA BISA MASUK-SSU!" /"Cepet sms-in ke semuanya, mumpung libur ayo kita semua ke suatu tempat"/ "Akashi-kun, apa Akashi-kun yakin jika jalan itu aman?"/ RnR?


**"Adaw"**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo dan lain-lain**

**.**

**Fic ini dibuat atas dasar ke konsletan otak author yang makin menggila HAHAHAHA—*dibekep***

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu, pemuda bersurai kuning keemasan yang tengah duduk sendirian dengan damai tersentak dari lamunannya, lamunan tentang si dia (jangan tanya siapa).

Rupanya penyebab utama kedamaiannya pergi meninggalkannya sebatang kara adalah, _handphone_. Ya, handphonenya yang seenak jidat—emang punya jidat?—berbunyi. Walau bukan sepenuhnya salah _handphone_ kuning bling-blingnya, sih. Salahkan pemuda kuning—Kise Ryota—yang menyeting handphonenya agar berbunyi lebih nyaring. Katanya sih, kalau dia mandi tamvan—tampan—bisa kedengaran dari radius lima meter.

Ayolah, dia orang sibuk tapi kalau mandi, lamanya bisa ngalahin putri kerajaan. Katanya sih, 'Biar kece-_ssu_!'

"are? Akashicchi kenapa sms kosong begini? Kaya gak ada kerjaan lain aja-_ssu_" komentarnya setelah membuka apa kah gerangan yang membuat sang _handphone_ tertjintah berbunyi. Lalu setelah—

_**KLANG KROMPYANG DUMPAK DUNG DESH CTAAR JTAAR DUESH KLONANG KLONANG HEEEEK YAAA!**_

—abaikan sound effect diatas

Baru saja organ dalam Kise yang berfungsi sebagai pemompa darah tenang, ternyata dibuat tak tenang lagi.

"B-b-baru saja aku protes-_ssu_. M-masa sih kekuatan gelap Akashicchi sampai sini?" Ujar Kise sambil memeluk orang di sebelahnya

Iya, sebelahnya

Gak percaya?

YAUDAHSIHYAA

"Mau apa peluk-peluk, hm? Kamu kira aku seperti Tetsuya yang tak bisa melawan jika dipeluk?"

Jder. Tamatlah riwayatmu, nak

"KYAAA A-AKASHICCHI BAGAIMANA BISA MASUK-_SSU_?!" Tanya Kise panik. Yaiyalah panik, bisa-bisanya rumahnya dimasuki padahal dalam keadaan terkunci rapat? Dia bakat jadi perampok rupanya

"Ya udah, masuk aja" jawabnya—Akashi Seijuuro—santai

"G-gimana-_ssu_?" Tanya Kise makin merinding

"Hm? Gimana ya, lewat ventilasi kayaknya" jawabnya santai—lagi

Kise hanya bisa diam ditempatnya, masih berpikir keras bagaimana caranya pemuda merah itu masuk. Ajaib, anak ajaib.

"Cepet sms-in ke semuanya, mumpung libur ayo kita semua ke suatu tempat"

"Kemana-_ssu_?"

"Ayo kita ke air terjun, aku tidak tau persis apa namanya, tapi tempatnya indah. Tapi perjalanannya sedikit ekstrim" jawab Akashi sambil berlalu menuju dapur "Ryouta, aku nebeng minum ya?" Bangsawan yang hemat.

"Kita naik apa-_ssu_?" Tanya Kise

"Yang hemat aja, naik motor" jawabnya sehabis meneguk habis minumannya

"Are? Kan nggak semuanya punya motor, Akashicchi"

"Punya, semua punya kok udah aku cek. Kita tidak akan menggunakan motor biasa, Ryouta. Motor yang memang khusus untuk _off road_"

"Are? Memang tempatnya terpencil-_ssu_?" Tanyanya sedikit yudonse

"Nggak, di kota" jeda sebentar "YAIYALAH MENURUT LOOO?!" jawab Akashi sampai OOC saking emosinya

"I-iya, oiya sudah aku sms semuanya Akashicchi"

"Bagus, sampai ketemu besok" lalu Akashi lenyap dalam jeda sepersekian detik.

Jangan tanya dia pergi lewat mana

Esoknya

"Sepertinya aku datang pertama-_nodayo_" pemuda bersurai hijau daun—Midorima Shintarou—berjalan santai menuju tempat yang ditentukan untuk mereka semua berkumpul

Pemuda itu hanya duduk di salah satu sudut tempat itu. Kalau mau tau tempat mereka ketemuan itu adalah—

_***Sound effect: Jejeng jejeeeng~***_

—Sebuah tanah kosong milik keluarga Akashi

"Ah, itu Midorima" pemuda bersurai biru tua yang baru datang melambaikan tangan kearah Midorima sambil berjalan menghampirinya "Oy, Midorima! Udah lama?"

"Sudah-_nodayo_" jawabnya datar sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang barusaja meluncur turun

"Uwaaa Midorimacchi dan Aominecchi sudah datang-_ssu_! Aku rindu kaliaan~" Kise berlari menuju mereka berdua seperti dalam adegan film romance, saat kedua pasangan bertemu kembali setelah lama tak berjumpa dan terpisah jarak yang jauh—abaikan deskrip nista tadi.

Dan dengan secepat kilat, mereka berdua menghindar. Alhasil Kise kebablasan dan menabrak pohon di sekitar sana. "H-hidoi-_ssu_! Setelah semua lulus SMA kan susah ketemu, jadi aku rindu kalian-_ssu_!"

"Lebay" jawab Aomine, singkat. Kise nangis kejer. Midorima menghela nafas. Kuroko tiba-tiba udah nimbrung bersama mereka. Murasakibara juga, mendadak sudah terdengar 'kraus-kraus' khasnya. Akashi? Entahlah, belum datang.

"Tu orang napa belum dateng, sih?" Tanya Aomine menepis kesunyian

"Dia akan datang sebentar lagi bersama motor yang akan kita sewa, Aomine-kun" jawab Kuroko

"Memangnya kita menyewanya-_ssu_? Berarti kita keluar uang dong?"

"Sok hemat kau-_nodayo_" jawab Midorima

Tak beberapa lama setelah percakapan mereka, sebuah mobil _pick up_ datang. _Pick up _tersebut membawa motor sesuai jumlah mereka semua. Yang mengendarai mobil sudah pasti salah satu dari beberapa supir Akashi.

Setelah seluruh motor di turunkan, _pick up_ tersebut berlalu

"Oi, itu sudah aku bawakan sesuai jumlah kita" ucap Akashi sembari merapikan bajunya, mungkin untuk mempertahankan kekeceannya?

"A-ah, terimakasih" jawab mereka hampir bebarengan

"Akachin, jalannya lewat mana?" Tanya Murasakibara

"Ikutin aku aja" jawab Akashi sembari menaiki motornya "nah, motor ini aku yang pakai, yang itu untuk Tetsuya, Ryouta dan Shintarou. Nah yang itu baru untuk Daiki dan Atsushi" jelas Akashi sambil menunjukkan satu persatu

"Nah, ayo berangkat-_ssu_~" ujar Kise semangat

"Yang berhak bilang begitu itu aku, Ryouta" ujar Akashi, tegas.

"B-baiklah" jawab Kise gelagepan

"Nah, ayo berangkat"

Mereka mengendarai motor seperti berbaris, jika ada yang tertinggal akan ditunggu. Tentu saja perjalanan kali ini cukup jauh, berliku, penuh warna dan air mata. Kenapa air mata? Mau tau?

"A-AKASHICCHI KENAPA JALANNYA BERLUMPUR BEGINI-_SSU_! KENAPA TIDAK SEMUANYA DI ASPAAL" teriak Kise ditengah kesulitannya mengendarai motor di jalan yang 'halus'. Sebenarnya yang berpikir demikian bukan hanya Kise, tapi yang lain jaim mau protes.

"Jangan meneriakkan protes padaku, Ryouta" jawab Akashi santai

"Kau tidak pernah berubah, Kise" komentar Aomine

"Kisechin kebanyakan protes ya" komentar Murasakibara sembari tetap mengulum lolipopnya.

"Kau tidak takut tersedak-nodayo? Jalannya jelek lho, goyang-goyang" goyang-goyang? Dikira dangdutan?

"Hmm? Tidak mungkin Midochin~" ah, sepertinya Midorima lupa kalau dia monster, gak elit kan kalau tersedak hanya karena lolipop?

"H-hidoi~ kalian kenapa jaha—"

"HAHAHAHA JALANNYA KEREN SEKALI HAHAHAHA" mereka semua mencari sumber tawa misterius nan aneh itu—kecuali pelaku tawa misterius itu. 'Jalan ekstrim gini, malah ngakak?' Tanya mereka dalam hati

Ternyata itu suara—

"Kuroko, otakmu tidak bergeser kan-_nodayo_?"

—Kuroko Tetsuya, anak pendiam. Keanehannya disinyalir karena pergeseran posisi otak dikarenakan mengendarai motor di pegunungan dengan jalan yang 'halus' sekali.

"Tidak, Midorima-kun. Seingatku aku masih waras" jawab Kuroko. 'Itu kan seingatmu!' Batin mereka

Setelah kira-kira satu jam menyusuri pegunungan, dan ketika mereka sudah mulai menikmati.

"Kita parkir disini, selanjutnya kita jalan"

"EEEEEHHH?!" reaksi mereka hampir berbarengan

"Gak boleh protes, lumayan lo tidak terlalu licin karena tidak hujan"

"T-tapi itu melelahkan-_ssu_"

"Tidak boleh ada tapi"

"...iya deh, iya"

Setelah semua turun dan memarkirkan motor masing-masing mereka mulai masuk hutan.

"A-akashi, serius kita lewat sini?" Tanya Aomine sembari memperhatikan hutan yang sebenarnya indah di depan matanya.

"Iya lah," jawab Akashi santai "omong-omong kita akan jalan satu-satu mulai dari sana" ucap Akashi sembari menunjukkan jalan yang sedikit berlumpur dan menanjak

"Akashi-kun, apa Akashi-kun yakin jika jalan itu aman?" Tanya Kuroko memastikan

"Aku selalu benar Tetsuya, tentu kau ingat. Jika ada yang terpleset, itu kesalahan sendiri" jawab Akashi yang seketika membuat mereka gelagepan. 'Berarti dia meragukan kita?!' Batin mereka bebarengan

Kemudian mereka mulai berjalan berbaris dengan urutan dari paling depan, Akashi, Kuroko, Kise, Aomine, Midorima dan Murasakibara. Jalan yang mereka lalui benar-benar sulit. Dalam keadaan membawa beban berat di punggung—tas ransel—mereka melalui jalan yang menanjak dan licin. Walau terkadang jalannya menurun, tetap saja ekstrim bukan?

"KYAAAAAAA" Kise menjerit seperti orang kesetanan

"Ada apa sih, Kise? Berisik"

"A-ano, ada cacing-ssu" jelas Kise, maklum dia benar-benar takut cacing

"manja" komentar Aomine, sinis

"H-hido—"

_**Sraat, gdebuk.**_

"—GYAA KAKIKU MASUK LUBANG-_SSU_!" Rengek Kise setelah mengetahui setengah bagian kaki kirinya masuk ke dalam lubang.

"Makanya hati-hati, Kise-kun"

"Makanya jangan manja, Kise"

"Makanya perhatikan jalanmu-_nodayo_"

"Makanya tadi sarapan yang banyak"

"Makanya jangan pernah menentangku"

Komentar beruntun dari mantan rekan satu timnya pun berhasil membuat Kise makin merengek. Dan setelah itu mereka—kecuali Akashi dan Kuroko—bahu-membahu membantu mengeluarkan Kise dari lubang nista itu.

"Haah, terimakasih kawan-kawan. Aku makin sayang deh sama kalian! Sebagai teman kok!"

"Tch. Lebay kan" salah satu yang menanggapi hanya Aomine, walau dengan mendecih dulu sih.

Tak lama kemudian pemilik lubang nista itu—ular—menghampiri mereka semua.

"KYAA ULARNYA DATANG-_SSU_" teriak Kise, lagi. Sepertinya mereka harus memiliki 'alat peredam teriakan Kise Ryouta' deh. Tolong ingatkan salah satu dari mereka untuk membuat alat itu.

Ular itu mendekat, makin dekat dan dengan cepat menggigit kaki sang emperor. Entah dosanya kebanyakan atau bagaimana, hanya dia yang digigit. Yang lainnya dilewati

Dan dengan elitnya Akashi hanya berkata dengan datar "Adaw, sakit tau gak seh"

Ayolah, dia digigit ular.

"Akashi-kun, apa tidak sakit?" Tanya Kuroko sedikit cemas walau dalam hati berkata 'aku meragukan kewarasannya'

"Menurutmu jika digigit ular sakit, gak?" Tanya Akashi balik, yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan 'bener juga' batin Kuroko

Dan setelah dengan santainya Akashi melepas ular dan memasukkannya ke sarang begitu saja, yang lainnya sweatdrop.

"Apa? gak beracun kok" dan mereka semua makin sweatdrop

Setelah empatpuluh menit perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai ke air terjun itu. Dengan sigap mereka langsung bermain air. Dan bahagialah mereka menjalani liburan. Tak peduli suhu yang dingin, yang penting mereka bisa meraskan kebersamaan lagi.

Tamat, dengan gak jelasnya.

**A/N : Heya~ maafkan saya yang seenaknya bikin fic abal nan garing begini *nangis kejer* maafkan saya yang menelantarkan fic sebelumnya, karena bener-bener stuck*guling-guling***

**Nah, akhir kata. Terimakasih sudah membaca. Maaf kalau banyak kurang, saya ngetik di hp soalnya /gakadayangpeduli/**


End file.
